


The Song of the Forgotten Bard

by Darian_MacGyver



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Song Lyrics, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darian_MacGyver/pseuds/Darian_MacGyver
Summary: Unbetayed, short Song fic. Written by a sleep deprived student at 3 a.m. With English not as the first language. Ye be warned. Set after episode 1x06. I just imagined it would be something Jaskier would compose and sing as he walks alone on his way down from the mountain.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 27





	The Song of the Forgotten Bard

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the link to the song that inspired this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PVzljDmoPVs

**The Song of the Forgotten Bard**

A shot in the dark  
A past lost in space  
Where do I start?  
With the past or the chase?

I followed you  
For the new stories to sing  
But instead of a fame  
I am right on the bring

You hunted me down  
Not even noticing  
How I had found you  
fearlessly enticing

Like a wolf, a predator  
Me like deer in the firelight  
I fell in love and I froze in time  
Hoping you hunger for that flesh of mine

But I can't compete with the she wolf, who has brought you to your knees.  
She is a poison that’s all to me it seems  
What do you see in those violet eyes?  
Was our time together only a lies?

'Cause I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
Falling to pieces

Did she lie and wait  
Was I just a bait to pull you in?  
Only a forgotten wish of a djinn?  
The thrill of the kill  
you feel, not as a sin?

I wished to lay with the wolves  
Alone in that wish I was it seems  
I thought I was part of you  
I loved you and I froze in time  
Hoping you hunger for that flesh of mine

But I can't competewith the she wolf 

who has brought you to your knees

  
Witcher and a Witch.

  
Is the only story that the people sees  
The bard forgotten in the dust  
and our journey’s of the past

Only the mountains silent witness  
to my woes  
And this is the way  
that the story so far goes.  
What do you see in those violet eyes?  
Was our time together only a lies?

'Cause I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
Falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces

(Falling to pieces)  
Falling to pieces

(Falling to pieces)  
I'm falling to pieces

(Falling to pieces)  
Falling to pieces

(Falling to pieces)

And no one is left   
to catch them

as they falls

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the lyrics are shamelessly “borrowed” from the David Guetta’s song She Wolf (Link above). I was listening to it, and just couldn’t help myself. Please ignore this attempt at procrastination from studying for my next exam, binge watching The Witcher (again) and rewriting the original lyrics instead.


End file.
